Reversedtale
Reversedtale '- AU, созданная участником UndyingSkeleton. Это ролсвэп, подобный Storyshift, но характеры персонажей наполовину остались подобными их оригинальной версии, а наполовину - как у персонажей, чьё место они занимают. Свап *Фриск - Безумный Манекен *Азриэль - Чара *Чара - Азриэль *Ториэль - Маффет *Манекен - Брэтти *Напстаблук - Азгор *Санс - Меттатон *Папирус - Напстаблук *Надоедливая собака - Птичка из Водопадья *Мороженщик - Тэмми *Гриллби - Андайн *Монстрёнок - Манекен *Безумный Манекен - Кэтти *Андайн - Монстрёнок *Тэмми - Фроггит *Альфис - Фриск *Меттатон - Ториэль *Маффет - Альфис *Брэтти и Кэтти - Санс и Папирус *Бургерпентс - Надоедливая собака *Азгор - Гриллби *Гастер - Амальгамы *Амальгамы - Лодочник *Лодочник - Гастер Герои Безумный манекен Восьмой человек, упавший в подземелье. Похож на Фриска, но его футболка оранжевая с жёлтыми полосками, а волосы - тёмно-серые. По характеру в основном похож на Фриска, но более вспыльчив, а душа его вместо красной бежевая - Душа Безумия. Азриэль Когда Чара упала в подземелье, он её спас и привёл к Гриллби и Маффет, его родителям. Они жили вместе, но однажды Азриэль заболел и умер, попросив Чару поглотить его душу и отнести его пыль на поверхность, к цветам, но Чара разбилась, возвращаясь, и погибла. Азриэль после смерти стал бездушным демоном и в Геноциде воскресает, чтобы уничтожить мир и монстров. Чара 'ВНИМАНИЕ: В ЭТОЙ АУ ЧАРА ЖЕНСКОГО ПОЛА!!! Чара упала в подземелье, её спас Азриэль и отнёс к его родителям. Они подружились и стали как брат с сестрой. Однажды Азриэль заболел и умер, попросив отнести его пыль на поверхность, к цветам. Чара это сделала, но по возвращении погибла, разбившись. Затем, после экспериментов Фриска, её сознание попало в цветок. В конце Пацифиста Чара воскресает и становится Богиней Гипер-Геноцида, но после битвы с ней она становится ребёнком, и мы её утешаем, и она ломает барьер. По характеру добрая, почти не отличается от Азриэля из Undertale (потому что Чара до смерти была доброй, стала жестокой после смерти и потери души). Спирит Спирит - цветок красного цвета в форме сердца, в её теле находится сознание Чары. Спирит сперва притворяется доброй и называет партнёром, но затем оказывается, что она хочет убить главного героя, но Маффет спасает его. После Нейтрального пути убивает Гриллби, затем становится Омега Спирит, а в пути Пацифиста - возвращается в форму Чары. Маффет Маффет - монстр-паучиха, некогда была королевой Подземелья и женой Гриллби, а также матерью Азриэля и приёмной матерью Чары. После смерти их детей Гриллби объявил, что в Подземелье будет убит каждый упавший человек, Маффет не выдержала этого и ушла в Руины, где и жила многие годы. С тех пор много людей упало под землю, Маффет пыталась их защитить и не справлялась с этим, и они уходили из Руин и были убиты. По характеру Маффет добрая и заботливая, особено она заботится о пауках, которые живут в её доме, но также она довольно жадная до денег и продаёт монстрам свою выпечку. Брэтти Брэтти - монстр, похожий на крокодила. Она живёт в Руинах и дружит с Маффет. Маффет просит нас потренироваться на ней, как щадить монстров. Брэтти любит поболтать, и чтобы закончить бой, нужно поговорить с ней 3 раза. Если мы будм её щадить, то уже через 2 хода она уйдёт от скуки. Если же мы попытаемся убить Брэтти, Маффет отобьёт нашу атаку и скажет, что монстров надо щадить, а не драться, а Брэтти уйдёт. Азгор Азгор - монстр, похожий на козла. Живёт он в Водопадье. По характеру - спокойный, немного грустный, любит чай и цветы. В битве с ним атакует огнём и, чтобы пощадить его, нужно поддержать 3 раза, после этого он сделает себе огненную которону и назовёт себя королём, а потом его можно будет пощадить. В Водопадье у него есть дом, где он готовит чай и выращивает цветы. Меттатон Довольно ленивый робот, живущий в Снежнеграде. Он любит всякого рода шоу и даже организовывает иногда их в Снежнеграде. Правда, хотя он собирался делать шоу каждую неделю, делает их раз в месяц по причине лени. Помогает своему брату с головоломками, и снимает то, как человек решает их, каждый раз. Затем постоянно встречается у человека на пути, особенно часто в Жаркоземье, где он устроил вечеринку, на которой каждый получит бесплатный хот-дог и хот-кэт. Однако в пути Геноцида в Последнем коридоре он сражается с человеком. Напстаблук Призрак, брат Меттатона, живёт вместе с ним в Снежнеграде. Довольно застенчив и меланхоличен, но мечтает вступить в Королевскую гвардию Монстрёнка. Считает себя неудачником, несмотря на брата, поддерживающего его, но если человек с ним подружится, найдёт в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы дружить ещё с кем-либо. Любит музыку. Птичка Птичка - небольшой монстр-птица, живёт она в Снежнеграде и очень надоедает Меттатону и Напстаблуку, судя по всему, живёт у них в доме. Птичке посвящены несколько тайных комнат, в том числе Птичий Храм. Манекен Монстр-ребёнок, живущий в Снежнеграде. Без ума от Монстрёнка, но довольно молчалив, хотя храбр, как и его кумир. Не имеет рук. Тэмми Забавный монстр, встречается в Снежнеграде, Водопадье и Жаркоземье. Продаёт свои хлопья. Андайн Задиристая барменша, живущая в Снежнеграде. Андайн постоянно возмущается, когда кто-то приходит в её бар, но дружит с Меттатоном. Кэтти Монстр-кошка, подруга Брэтти, с которой она любит болтать. Живёт в Водопадье. Вне зависимости от того, как человек поступил с Брэтти, считает, что он навредил ей, и сражается с человеком, пока его не спасает Азгор. Монстрёнок Глава Королевской Гвардии. Весёлый и постоянно попадает в смешные переделки из-за отсутствия рук, но всё же храбрый и сильный, желает освободить монстров из Подземелья. Тайно влюблён в Фриска. Использует секиру в качестве оружия и держит её хвостом. В пути Пацифиста и Нейтрала нападает на нас, чтобы получить душу, но если человек его пощадил, можно с ним подружиться. В пути же Геноцида, спасая Манекена, становится Монструозным Монстрёнком, становится гораздо сильнее и более устрашающим. Фриск ВНИМАНИЕ: В ЭТОЙ АУ ФРИСК МУЖСКОГО ПОЛА!!! Предпоследний человек, упавший в подземелье. Добрый по характеру. Влюблён в Монстрёнка. Всячески пытается человеку помочь на пути Пацифиста и Нейтрала, в Геноциде же эвакуирует монстров в свою лабораторию, где существуют чудовища - Лодочные Амальгаметы, случайно созданные Фриском. Фриск боится показать правду о себе и поэтому очень застенчив. Ториэль Некогда была обычным монстром, но в один прекрасный день стала киборгом, показывающим телешоу. Она добра по отношению к человеку, но в желании сделать хорошее шоу иногда переступает границу и чуть не убивает его, спасает нас Фриск. Затем превращается в свою новую форму - Ториэль MIA, в которой сражается с человеком. В пути же Геноцида становится устрашающей и сильной Ториэль MAYA, правда, умирает с одного удара. Альфис Альфис - монстр-ящерица, живущая в Жаркоземье. Является механиком и продаёт монстрам механические предметы за 88888 золота, чтобы спасти ящериц, застрявших в Руинах. При всём при этом Альфис застенчива и не очень хочет драться, но вынуждена это делать, чтобы спасти ящериц. Санс и Папирус Торговцы. живущие возле отеля Ториэль. Папирус очень энергичный и вечно жаждет, чтобы у него было столько же друзей, сколько и у Ториэль, а вот Санс ленив и фанатеет от телезвезды, надеясь, что когда-нибудь он встретится с ней и пошутит ей парой шуток. Надоедливая собака Этот монстр работает продавцом в ресторане, находящемся в отеле Ториэль. Ненавидит свою работу и мечтает покинуть её. Гриллби Король подземелья. Бывший муж Маффет. Очень молчалив, но на плече у него сидит птица, которая говорит за него. Мечтает вернуть жену и детей, а также освободить монстров с помощью последней человеческой души. Гастер, Амальгамы и Лодочник ещё не описаны! Reversedrune ВНИМАНИЕ - Тут могут быть спойлеры к Deltarune, сиквелу Undertale! Также этот раздел недоработан по причине недоработанности Deltarune. Deltarune так же не избежала изменений. Персонажи и там поменялись местами, вот свапы Deltarune: Одноклассники Крис(а) пока не свапнуты, позже, скорее всего, будут. Также кот Сим, продающий вещи в начале леса и загадочные Рыцарь и Королева не свапнуты по причине малой информации о них. * Крис - Роуклс Каард * Сьюзи - Ралсей * Ралсей - Джевил * Лансер - Король * Роуклс Каард - Сьюзи * Рудинн - Лансер * Кловер - Хатхи * Хатхи - Рудинн * Джевил - Кловер * Король - Крис Роуклс Каард Странный человек, живущий с приёмными родителями-монстрами, а именно Маффет и Гриллби, всегда говорит на старинном английском и любит ловушки. Попал в Мрачное Подземелье вместе со школьным другом Ралсеем случайно. Ралсей Одноклассник Роуклса, очень добрый и мирный, а также боязливый козлоподобный монстр. Ест школьный мел, чего стесняется, и когда замечает, что Роуклс заметил это, стесняется и просит, чтобы они вместе сходили за мелом. В подземелье пугается всего и убегает, а затем всегда жмёт пощаду, пока Роуклс и Джевил не дают понять, что пощадить можно не всегда, и он учится действовать и даже сражаться. Джевил Тёмный Принц, любит веселье и юмор, но осознаёт проблему баланса Света и Тьмы, поэтому присоединяется к героям. В бою постоянно веселится и предпочитает действовать и щадить. Не лучший боец, но обладает неплохой магией. На время присоединяется к Королю, считая, что быть плохим парнем - весело, но потом он и Король вступают в команду героев. Король Король - лучший друг Крис, королевы Тёмного мира. Он пытается уничтожить героев и устраивает препятствия, также иногда он может быть жесток, но героям удаётся его переубедить, и он выступает даже против Крис, хотя и понимает, что она может его убить. После проигрыша Крис героям становится новым королём. Лансер и Рудинн Лансер и Рудинн - монстры, работающие на Крис и Короля, пытающиеся поймать человека. Лансер жить не может без велосипедов, а Рудинн застенчив и, когда ему предлагают украшения или просто говорят о них, очень стесняется этого. Хатхи Хатхи - 3 монстра, близнецы, родившиеся в один день. Все они имеют разные эмоции, и сперва помогают героям, а затем нападают, потому что те не поздравили их с днём рождения. Одна любит сердечки, другая - пончики, третья - платья. Кловер Кловер - монстр, находящийся в заточении, после освобождения хочет, чтобы с ним поговорили, и поэтому сражается с игроками. После пощады уходит обратно, спать и ждать следующих разговоров ещё 100 лет. Сьюзи Сьюзи - монстр, похожий на динозавра. Является Графиней Оружия в Тёмном королевстве. Постоянно пытается сразиться с игроками, но у неё ничего не удаётся. Очень агрессивна, и в магазине постоянно кричит на игроков, не желая им ничего продавать. В конце концов, отчаявшись в боях, придумывает очень сложную головоломку. После этого, она уходит в гневе. Её хобби - содержание птиц, охота, пробежка по лесу, сбор фруктов с деревьев в том же лесу и создание манекенов для тренировок. Крис ВНИМАНИЕ!КРИС В ЭТОЙ АУ ЖЕНЩИНА!!! Королева Тёмного мира, обычно спокойна, но иногда сходит с ума и решает завоевать мир с помощью фонтанов, и в это время сражается с героями. Все в Тёмном королевстве должны убивать Светоносителей, чтобы не мешать её планам. Перед боем чуть не убивает своего друга Короля, считая, что он предал её. После боя покидает свой пост (если пощадить) или умирает (если убить). Это недоработано, так как Deltarune - ещё демоверсия. Темы Да, их пока нет, и наверное, скоро не будет, потому что автор - не композитор. Просто предполагаемые названия. * Спирит - Your Best Partner, Your Worst Partner, But Finale Came * Маффет - Hearttrap * Азгор - Geisterkampf * Меттатон - mettaton., Oh! This song has a chance to play when Mettaton fights you! * Напстаблук - Boo-hoo-hoo!, Spooktrousle * Птичка - Birdsong, Room Of Bird * Кэтти - Catty! * Монстрёнок - Yo!, Poleaxe of Preservance * Фриск - Frisk * Ториэль - Protection Burner, Bane by Kindness * Альфис - Lizard Cognition * Гриллби - Feuerkönig, GRILLBY * Чара - Kindness And Love, BURN IN HELL!!!, Save The Reverse, Their Theme Темы из геноцида: * Монстрёнок - True Hero In Your Way * Ториэль - Kindness Power * Меттатон - MEGALODREAMS (теория МегалоЧара)/METTALOVANIA (теория МегалоСанс) * Азриэль - Dreams Hope Back Фанатские битвы: * Фриск НЕО - Frisk Takes Mercy * Неверящий Напстаблук - Chilling Revenge, Napsta Spook Back, Metal, This is... finale... * Битва с Азриэлем - Dreams Hope Back * Битва с Амальгаметами - Melting... Melting... More Melting... * Шесть Костей - TwoGhosts Локации: * Руины - Ruins * Снежнеград - Frozen Medium, Towm * Водопадье - Falling Water, Water Silence * Жаркоземье и Ядро - Hotland, The CORE * Настоящая лаборатория - Once Upon An Experiment * Новый Дом - Reversedtale Моменты в игре: * Битва с манекеном - He Must Anticipate * Битва с обычными монстрами - Monsters Approaching! * Первая встреча с Монстрёнком - Monster Kid * Бегство от Монстрёнка - Run! Faster! Run! * Первая встреча с Ториэль - It's Hearttime! * Мюзикл Ториэль - Oh! The Caring Mother, Oh! The Mothership Ends * Магазин Санса и Папируса - Skele-Shop * Превращение Ториэль в Ториэль MIA - Oh, this is happening... * Ториэль MIA в конце битвы - For My Children * Перед битвой с Гриллби - Shocked * Свидание с Напстаблуком - Dating... * Свидание с Монстрёнком - Yo! It's Dating Time! * Свидание с Фриском - Dating Start! * Разговор с Меттатоном в отеле Ториэль - It's Snowing Somewhere... For Her Life Спрайты персонажей и пр. REVERSEDTALE Mettaton.png|Меттатон (сделано UndyingSkeleton) REVERSEDTALE Spirit.png|Спирит (сделано UndyingSkeleton) Категория:Ролсвэп Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:AU, созданные на вики Категория:AU